


The Reckless and the Brave

by DanielGreenie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Archie, Gay kevin, Im too gay for this, Multi, My spin on cannon, Riverdale, Slow Burn, What am I doing, ace jughead, beronica too but its not that prominent, bi betty, cole sprouse could kill me and id be okay with it, first fic, im in a constant state of dying, mainly jarchie, pan veronica, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielGreenie/pseuds/DanielGreenie
Summary: My Take on The CW's 'Riverdale'(I'm obsessed please help)This is my first fic so bear with me.My attempt at a summary v_____________Jughead is the oblivion of the school. The unknown and unnoticed. He likes it that way, it gives him time to focus on himself. From his family problems, to his novel- he doesn't need anyone else in his life. Or so he thinks.... This soon changes after bonding with an intimidating Veronica Lodge, a gentle Betty Cooper, an adamant Kevin Keller, and an....interesting Archie Andrews.





	1. Vortex

Chapter One:

 

The small town of Riverdale, home of the River Vixens, was a quaint town. A town with no secrets, a good society. That all became undone with the mysterious murder of Jason Blossom, the blue-eyed, red haired captain of both the football and water polo team. The prized son of the Blossom family, had died. With this one event, the once quaint and normal town of Riverdale had tumbled into a pit of secrets and lies; and everyone knows, the truth always comes out.

Jughead Jones was out of breath when he sat in his seat after weaving himself through the horde of football jocks, cheerleaders, mathletes, and basically every other ‘clique’ going through the hallways. He slouched and rested his head on his hand as he watched his other peers spill into the, soon-to-be-full, empty classroom. After the metal classroom door closed with a resounding click, Jughead shifted to face the front of the classroom. He plugged his earbuds into his phone and slid one headphone through the inside lining of his sleeves until the bud reached the palm of his hand. He then proceeded to take ‘notes’ (which were actually topic ideas for his novel) with his right hand while inconspicuously listening to music by leaning his ear onto the palm of his left hand. 

Jughead Jones the III is an observer. He watched as the extroverts of his class converse. The specific group that he was observing today was the iconic ‘trio’ and the school’s metaphorical, out and proud, GBF (Gay Best Friend). ‘Jug’ examined the four as they gossiped about Cheryl Blossom (the queen bitch of Riverdale High), the football team, and most importantly-- the murder of Jason Blossom. From Jughead’s eavesdropping, it sounded like the ‘scooby gang’ was going to try to figure out who killed Jason. He smirked to himself, looked back down, and took notes.

Go for it. I dare you. Jughead thought to himself. 

He had already put the task of finding out who his murderer is on himself once he had heard the news.

I doubt that you’ll be able to figure them out… 

He sighs and glances back up to the group, only to be met with the piercing glare of one Veronica Lodge.The new girl who magically slid herself into the original duo of Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper and Archibald “Archie” Andrews. Jughead stiffens at her stare and jolts his head away from them. He continues note-taking and he still feels the daggers that Veronica is staring into him.

The final bell of the day rings and Jug sighs with relief as he hears his version of the angels singing. He packs up and slips out of the classroom,‘inconspicuously’ he thinks, but his hypothesis is quickly proven wrong when Veronica grabs his arm as he’s halfway through the door frame and pulls him back into the almost-empty classroom with the remaining students. He is then, sucked into the vacuum that is the lives of Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, and most importantly--Archie Andrews. 

 

Jughead Jones now realizes, with his cover blown, that he is 100% screwed.


	2. Royally Screwed

Chapter 2:

He is then, sucked into the vacuum that is the lives of Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, and most importantly--Archie 

Andrews. 

 

Jughead Jones now realizes, with his cover blown, that he is 100% screwed.

 

Now, standing in the classroom under the air vent, he shivers at both the sudden eyes all on him and the cold air blasting down 

on him. He wiggles his arm out of Veronica’s claws and crosses them accompanied by his signature poker face. “Is there a 

problem?” He asks, his tone coated in sardonicism. “Yes there is. You're Jughead Jones.” Betty Cooper asks, her voice less 

cheery than usual. “That I am. Is there a problem with that or--” he is quickly cut off by a certain Popular Football God (PFG). 

“Why were you staring at us?” He asks with a certain sense of urgency. “Because you all are the loudest bunch in the school. 

Besides Reggie, Moose, and the other glorified toddlers. No offense Andrews.” He says with a biting voice. It's not like he 

wanted to come off as rude. It just happens. It had absolutely nothing to do with the past, unpleasant, altercations that he's 

had with the iconic Ginger Stallion. From the elementary school brawls to the lunch money stolen in 5th grade. He wasn't really 

a bully. He was friends with the bully. Reggie and the other rich kids from the Goonies.

 

“Doubt it.” Kevin Keller says, breaking the unintentional staring contest between hot head and himself. “Then why do YOU think 

I was staring Keller?” He asks pointedly. Seeing his obvious uncomfortability, Jughead smirks smugly. “I think that you're 

plotting something against us.” He says with a hit of fear in his tone. He tries to keep it in but he bursts into laughter; it's 

hysterical really. Once he calms down, he looks back at them. They're really fucking confused aren't they. 

 

“Do you really fucking think that I'm ‘plotting’ against you?” Making sure to add air-quotes with his fingers. “Why the hell would 

I want to plot against the only people at the school who want to find Jason’s killer?” “Besides myself of course.” he mutters that 

last part to himself. “You guys, sadly, aren't doing as good of a job as I'd hoped. Even worse, you guys are the easiest group to 

read. Veronica and Betty want to suck each other's faces off. Archie is having this dumb inner conflict about who cares, and 

Kevin….well, kevin just wants a boyfriend.” He sighs and put my hands in my pockets. “I'm observant.” he rub his temple with 

his pointer and thumb. “We’re done here. Any objections?” He asks and before anyone could say anything. Jughead leaves the 

classroom and walks down the halls to the door. After exiting the front door, he bolts as far away from the school as possible. 

He really doesn't need them chasing after him. 

 

They're nothing. Jughead thinks to himself. He doesn't need any other extra garbage dumped into his landfill life. With his 

father refusing to get a job and drinking his life away; along with his mother leaving with Jellybean to live with his aunt, his life 

is falling apart. The drive-in-theatre that he works at and lives in is being threatened to be demolished.

 

Today was just a one time thing. Jughead attempts to convince himself that while walking to the drive in. Once inside, he lays 

his bag on his worn cot and sits on the floor. 

I’m so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this up sooner. I've been really busy ;-;. I'll try to get more out.
> 
> Grammar corrections and creative criticism welcome!
> 
> Okay so basically this is the AU plot ish::
> 
> It focuses on Jughead but occasionally goes to Archie's POV. It's a slow-burn between the two. 
> 
> Jughead and Archie have known each other since they were kids. Jughead was the outsider and Archie and the soon-to-be football team teased him etc. Archie stopped right before middle school but the others kept on going. Archie eventually shifted to Betty and Kevin's group. That year, Veronica joined in and yeah. There's tension between the girls and Kevin is just Kevin. Joaquin will so well up sooner or later. Archie has his whole football music conflict and Grundy is gone but Archie and Grundy still had their fling.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first chapter ?!?! This is my first fic so creative criticism is 100% welcome. I'll update as soon as possible and I'll figure out a schedule soon ;-;.


End file.
